dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z: The Last Surviving Saiyans
Dragonball Z: The Last Surviving Saiyans is a fan manga and roleplay. Roleplay is found at Fanfiction.net, it is called Dragonball Z Roleplaying Game. It centers around a new cast of characters. The Sagas so far are, Ryuu Saga, Tournament Saga, Naruko Saga, Jex Saga, The 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament Saga, Invader Saga, Dustan Saga, The Majin King Saga, Original Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Turfel Saga, Chrona Saga, Android Z Saga, and The Seven Deadly Dragons Saga. So far, five movies have taken place in the Manga/Roleplay. 1. Wrath of Denx. 2. Ryuu: Back Again. 3. Damien: The New Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Return of the Demon King 5. Kuriza's Vengeance And 3 Specials. 1. Planet Zarathia 2. Super Saiyan 3 Broly 3. The Saiyan Invasion Ryuu Saga Power Levels Fausha-3,000,000 Broly-7,000,000 Seraph-1,500,000 Lilly-2,000,000 Kayla-2,500,000 Mizu-2,800,000 Neko Majin Z-1,000,000 Ryuu (1st Form)-1,200,000 Ryuu (2nd Form)-60,000,000 Ryuu (3rd Form)-3,000,000,000 Ryuu (4th Form)-6,000,000,000 Ryuu (4th Form, Full Power)-6,500,000,000 Fausha (Super Saiyan)-150,000,000 Fausha (Super Saiyan 2)-100,000,000 Fausha (Super Saiyan 3)-400,000,000 Broly (Super Saiyan)-350,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-1,050,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3)-8,400,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Power at Peak)-10,000,000,000 Seraph (Super Saiyan)-75,000,000 Seraph (Super Saiyan 2)-150,000,000 Lilly (Super Saiyan)-100,000,000 Kayla (Super Saiyan)-125,000,000 Neko Majin Z (Super Form)-50,000,000 Neko Majin Z (Super Form 2)-100,000,000 Wrath of Denx Power Levels Denx-15,000,000,000 Fausha-4,000,000 Broly-7,500,000 Mimi-3,500,000 Dra-3,800,000 Fausha (Super Saiyan)-200,000,000 Broly (Super Saiyan)-375,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-1,300,000,000 Mimi (Angel Super Saiyan)-20,000,000,000 Dra (Demon Super Saiyan)-20,000,000,000 Dark Shenron-18,000,000,000 Tournament Saga Power Levels Fausha-5,000,000 Broly-9,000,000 Mimi-4,500,000 Dra-4,800,000 Shii-1,600,000 Win-1,600,000 Shin (Fusion)-3,200,000 Super Shin (Fusion)-320,000,000 Bardock-9,200,000 Goku-10,000,000 Vegeta-10,000,000 Goten-8,000,000 Trunks-8,000,000 Gohan-9,000,000 Good Buu-9,500,000 Hercule-8 Videl-1,000 Seraph-2,500,000 Naruko Saga Power Levels Fausha-6,000,000 Broly-10,000,000 Goku-12,000,000 Vegeta-11,000,000 Gohan-9,500,000 Goten-9,000,000 Trunks-9,000,000 Naruko (Base)-10,000,000 Dra-5,000,000 Mimi-5,000,000 Naruko (Super Saiyan)-500,000,000 Naruko (Super Saiyan 2)-1,000,000,000 Naruko (Super Saiyan 3)-4,000,000,000 Gotenks-18,000,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan)-800,000,000 Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3)-3,200,000,000 Raditz-2,000,000 Wrath-12,000,000 Drango-10,000,000 Broly (Super Saiyan)-500,000,000 Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-1,500,000,000 Oozaru Broly-100,000,000 Oozaru Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)-15,000,000,000 Naruko (Super Saiyan 4)-20,000,000,000 Drango (Super Saiyan)-500,000,000 Drango (Super Saiyan 2)-1,000,000,000 Drango (Super Saiyan 3)-4,000,000,000 Naruko (Super Saiyan 5)-200,000,000,000 Ryuu: Back Again Power Levels Fausha-15,000,000 Broly-20,000,000 Goku-22,000,000 Vegeta-22,000,000 Raditz-3,000,000 Bardock-12,000,000 Dra-15,000,000 Mimi-15,000,000 Kayla-12,000,000 Lilly-12,000,000 Ryuu (4th Form)-6,000,000,000 Midra (Base, Fusion)-240,000,000 Midra (Super Saiyan)-2,400,000,000 Midra (Super Saiyan 2)-4,800,000,000 Midra (Demon Super Saiyan)-50,000,000,000 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament Power Levels Unknown Invader Saga Unknown Dustan Saga Dustan-30,000,000 Fausha-20,000,000 Broly-25,000,000 The rest of the power levels are unknown except Seven Deadly Dragons Saga. The Seven Deadly Dragons Saga Fausha-80,000,000 Broly-90,000,000 Goku-100,000,000 Vegeta-100,000,000 Gat-115,000,000 Dustan-115,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (Base)-120,000,000 Pyro Shenron-120,000,000 Nocternal Shenron-120,000,000 Golum Shenron-120,000,000 Frozen Shenron-120,000,000 Shocking Shenron-120,000,000 Wind Shenron-120,000,000 Android Z-110,000,000 Garaa-115,000,000 Gensho-120,000,000 Sokai-500,000,000,000,000 Sakai-500,000,000,000,000 Darkhola-110,000,000 Vena-110,000,000 Skylar-105,000,000 Gatlar (Fusion)-220,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (One-Star Shenron Absorbed)-1,200,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (Two-Star Shenron Absorbed)-12,000,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (Three-Star Shenron Absorbed)-120,000,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (Four-Star Shenron Absorbed)-1,200,000,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (Five-Star Shenron Absorbed)-12,000,000,000 Oceanic Shenron (All Shenrons Absorbed)-120,000,000,000,000 Gat (Super Saiyan)-7,500,000,000 Gat (Super Saiyan 2)-15,000,000,000 Gat (Super Saiyan 3)-60,000,000,000 Gat (Super Saiyan 4)-180,000,000,000 Gat (Eternal Saiyan)-220,000,000,000 Dustan (Super Saiyan)-7,500,000,000 Dustan (Super Saiyan 2)-15,000,000,000 Dustan (Super Saiyan 3)-60,000,000,000 Dustan (Super Saiyan 4)-180,000,000,000 Dustan (Fallen Saiyan)-220,000,000,000 Rise of the Shenrons With Dustan and his crew still alive, not posing a threat to the earth, the Z-Fighters take a break from saving the universe. Meanwhile, Dustan fights Dra, but out of nowhere, the Demon/Saiyan starts to scream. Elsewhere, Mimi still contains the Dragonballs inside of her body. Bell, a shapeshifter, kidnaps Mimi, realizing she can only grant one more wish, Bell stomps on the ground as Mimi breaks loose and escapes. Dustan senses Mimi's high power level, and chases her, leaving Dra all by himself. But, in the frozen tundra, a small girl starts to transform into an ice-dragon. Dra stops powering up, and the five-star ball flies into the sky, so does the two-star ball. Dra has become a new person. He has become Pyro Shenron. All seven dragonballs fly into a different person, which means Mimi cannot grant any more wishes. Rendering the Dragonballs useless. The one-star ball flies into Mimi, but she can't grant wishes without the other six. Turning her into Oceanic Shenron. The little girl turns into Frozen Shenron. Gat begins searching for the seven dragonballs, not knowing what happened, he is attacked by Pyro. Amazed by the new enemies power, Gat turns into a Super Saiyan. Pyro Shenron declares it is Judgement day. Elsewhere, the seven-star ball flies into a teenager. Turning him into Shocking Shenron. The three-star ball turns an old man into Golum Shenron. The four-star ball flies into a grown man, turning him into Nocturnal Shenron. Then, the six-star ball flies into a small boy, turning him into Wind Shenron. Gat squares off against Pyro Shenron, and realizes he doesn't have a chance. Dustan takes on Frozen Shenron. Gat falls onto a myserious gem, increasing his power expenintially. He sees Pyro destroy Vena, an innocent underling of Dustan, Gat turns Super Saiyan 4 as Dustan goes Fallen Saiyan. Pyro Shenron beats the daylights out of Gat and prepares to destroy the earth, but Gat counters with a Kamehameha. Pyro Shenron pushes Gat away with no effort. Bobobo jumps out of the air and attacks Golum Shenron, but to no avail, he is defeated quickly. Pyro quickly kills Gat, with only Dustan and Bell left in the fight, they take on Golum and Frozen. Shocking Shenron enters the fight, only to be killed by Dustan. Oceanic rips an arm off of Shocking's dead body and eats it, grossing Dustan out. Pyro slices Bobobo in half and rips off Turfel's head, the dragons leave, in search of the strongest fighters on earth. Frozen finds Zaken, and instantly attackes him. But, he turns into an Inferno Saiyan. Elsewhere, Oceanic absorbs the seven-star ball. Back at the fight, Zaken is over powering Frozen. Within two days, Shocking, Wind, and Golum. While fighting Gaara, Pyro turns back into Dra. Oceanic has absorbed the seven-star, three-star, six-star, and the five-star balls. In otherworld, Grand Kai gives Gat a life so he can go back to earth and fight Oceanic Shenron. After confronting Oceanic, it is revealed that Skylar was revived by the Nameks. They fuse and make Gatlar, but the fusion has no chance against Oceanic. Not even as a Super Saiyan 4. Gensho appears infront of Gat, they both teleport to the lookout and begin to fight. Dra powers up and hits Oceanic with his Super Dragon Fist attack. Destroying half of his body, Gensho goes back to his ship and begins to slowly regenerate. But before he does, he kills Dustan, Everyone begins to fight in space, Sakai grins and powers up his ultimate attack. The Final Bang. Gat attempts to stop him, but loses. With Dustan dead, they have no chance of winning. Dustan attemps to stop the Final Bang. But is killed again, meaning he ceases to exist. Earth explodes, Gat is killed by Oceanic. Mimi defuses with Oceanic. But, Oceanic still has her power. The Z-Fighters are down to five fighters. Goku, Vegeta, Mimi, Dra, and Zeta. Mimi fuses with Dra and Zeta, creating Legion. Sakai leaves the area, with his twin brother Sokai following behind him. The two begin to fight at the exact centre of the universe, giving it their all, not holding back. As their new hatred for each other grows strong, so does their power level tenfold. Both twin brothers fire the ultimate attack, The Final Bang. Ever since they have fired the giant beam, there has been reports of the two still fighting one another. Oceanic forms a planet, called New Earth. Legion begins the final showdown with Oceanic. Both being equal to each other, they decide to stop the warm up. After a long battle, Oceanic charges up a blast that could destroy New Earth. Oceanic laughs at Legion, saying that she could destroy the whole universe with her energy, now. Legion fires a Kamehameha. Oceanic fires a Tidal Kamehameha. Both of the blasts collide. Legion uses his full power, destroying Oceanic and sending her to hell. Category:Fan Fiction